


where'd you go (i miss you so)

by amazingphiw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, based on a tweet dan liked, is cute you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingphiw/pseuds/amazingphiw
Summary: Phil went out for lunch with some friends, leaving Dan alone at home.Dan definitely does not miss Phil though.It's only a few hours, Dan is an adult and he doesn't need Phil.





	where'd you go (i miss you so)

**Author's Note:**

> Dan liked this tweet and I got emotional: https://twitter.com/dog_feelings/status/1023045894076354563
> 
> "the human went out. to have fun with some frens. they promised they’d be back soon. so i’m not worried at all. and in the meantime. i found an old jacket. that smells like they’re still here. it will be my new bed. until they return"

Before even opening his eyes, Dan instinctively reached over to his bedside table to grab his phone like he did everyday. However, today was a little different as his hands found a piece of paper stuck onto the screen. He reluctantly opened his eyes to look at it and the words were written in a familiar, thin, and scrawly handwriting, “didn’t want to wake you, went out with the lads. be home before dinner.”

As his mind processed what his eyes had seen, he quickly whipped his head over to the other side of the bed, only to be disappointed by something he should have expected. An empty half of the bed, devoid of his other half who usually laid there next to him. All that was left now were flattened pillows and an overturned duvet, without a trace of Phil’s body warmth. He had been gone for a while, Dan thought, checking his phone to see that it was 2 in the afternoon.

Dan sat up in his bed to see his dark empty room before him. They had been so happy to finally get a large master bedroom they could share. Like a real home, instead of always feeling like their bedrooms were just sets for their videos. Dan looked over at the empty side of the bed again. Phil would always turn on the lights when they woke up. Now he was sat in the large room they were so happy to have and it just looked dark and empty. It was strange that a place he called home could make him feel so lonely.

He forced himself out of bed because he knew he would stay in bed and mope till Phil came home if he stayed any longer. Phil wouldn’t be happy to see that.

Dan made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee machine, bringing out 2 cups and 2 bowls. _Oh_ , he thought, _never mind_. He went back to switch off the coffee machine and placed the 2 bowls and 1 cup back in the cupboard. Opening the fridge, Dan found some marmalade and juice and prepared breakfast for himself.

He brought his breakfast out to the lounge and got comfortable in his sofa crease. He continued to mope as he ate but soon found his internal monologue - that weirdly sounded like Phil sometimes but Dan would never admit it - reminding him that Phil would be home before dinner. That’s 4 hours, tops. Dan is a fully functioning adult. He could totally be alone for 4 hours, then Phil will come home and everything will be fine.

Determined to improve his mood, Dan turned on their chromecast TV and tried to find something to watch. He came across F.R.I.E.N.D.S on Netflix and Phil would definitely like that, he thought, then proceeded to shake his head and said “I want to watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S. because I like the show. Phil isn’t even here nobody cares what he likes.” He scoffed a little then shook his head again. Who was he even talking to? There’s no one here.

The show started and Dan quickly found himself comfortable watching a familiar show, until the first joke was made and he laughed out loud while turning to his side to see Phil’s reaction, but all he saw were empty cushions and his smile dropped for a second. It’s nothing, this show is great, he told himself as he felt a sinking feeling in his heart.

24 minutes passed by faster than he expected and the episode was quickly over. Dan stopped the auto-play before it went to the next episode. This is dumb, he thought, as the show failed to cheer him up. _Phil_ is dumb for liking this dumb show. This is a show from the 90’s the jokes are so dated, and lame. You know who’s also old and lame? _Phil_. Stupid _Phil_ , stop making everything about yourself. _Phil. Phil. Phil._ Not everything is about you, _Phil._ God, get a grip think of something else, he told the imaginary Phil in his mind.

He looked at his phone and it was now 3 in the afternoon. 3 more hours till Phil comes home. Ugh, _Phil_ again, he thought. That dumbass didn’t even text him one time. Doesn’t he think of anyone else? He’s just out there having fun isn’t he? Conveniently forgetting about Dan when he has other lads.

Dan found himself getting worked up for no reason and sighed. Phil had asked him 6 times if he wanted to join for lunch today. He counted because he told Phil that he was being annoying for asking 6 times. These were Phil’s old uni friends. Dan didn’t need to go and he didn’t want to go. He’d just be grumpy if he went because he didn’t know anybody and it was weird for Phil’s roommate to tag along for everything. It was already weird to have a roommate at Phil’s age when all his other friends were married and expecting children. Dan didn’t want to answer questions from curious old friends and he definitely didn’t want Phil to have to answer them either. Staying home was better, but it didn’t feel good.

After getting up to put the dishes in the sink, Dan found his legs instinctively taking him to the gaming channel room because _Phil_ mentioned yesterday that they should start filming more videos to edit. As he arrived at the room something caught his eye. It was the grey Katamari shirt Phil had worn in a previous gaming video. It must have been left behind from the filming they did last week as they often changed their shirts when filming several videos in the same day.

Without much thought, Dan went over to pick up the shirt. He barely had to focus to catch the scent of Phil still embedded in the shirt. It was faint, but it was there. He definitely did not miss Phil that much though, he thought. It had only been an hour. “Don’t make it weird, Howell,” he whispered to himself as he continued to tighten his grip on the shirt.

Dan sat down on the sofa bed in the room for a moment, then laid down as he brought the shirt closer to his face. You know who’s really weird? He asked himself. _Phil_. _Phil_ is weird. What an odd guy. Why did he have to be so weird? It’s kinda cute though, isn't it? Guess that’s why everyone likes him. My cute weirdo, he thought, as his mind faded into the silence of the apartment and went blank.

Then without much warning his mind came into focus again as he heard the sound of the door opening. _Phil_ ’s back, he thought, as his eyes flew open. He quickly grabbed his phone and saw a message from Phil 15 minutes ago saying “be home soon!” It was 5.30 in the evening. Had Dan really cuddled Phil’s shirt for 2 hours without noticing?

He quickly tossed the shirt aside and went down to meet its owner.

“Dan?” he heard someone call and quickened his steps.

“Yeah, coming!” he replied.

He quickly arrived in the living room to see Phil with his hair a little messy and wind blown but his smile still dazzling and sweet. “Did you miss me?” Phil asked.

“No,” Dan replied a little too quickly and scoffed, “I was busy.”

_Too busy missing you_ , he thought, but Phil didn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @amazingphiw


End file.
